Sailor Moon is....Relana!?!?!?!
by SailorStarEternalGodessLena
Summary: The title says it all.parings are1xr,2xh,If any one knows,Whats the name of the trowa and cathy lemon,The title is like:Lost Lemon Cahpter Trowa and cathy,please tell me
1. Default Chapter Title

  
"Sailor Moon is ....Relana!?!?"  
  
(A.N.,This is a crossover with Sailor Moon,except insted Relana and the Gundam Girls are the sailor scouts.Well,this is the first chapter and i am going with like all the battles that Relana faced like oz.This is my first part for this story.)  
  
"Hey,Heero,long time no see,huh?said Duo."Baka"replied (guess who?)Heero.Duo had just found out where Heero had been hiding all these years.They were walking in a forest when a a group of oz soilders started to attack them."Hey,Heero,there are too many of them,""I know that ,what i dont know is were going to get out of this!"  
  
"Hey,uglys,better leave them alone if you know whats good for you!" a voice called from thew shawdos.  
  
"Who was that?!?"said an OZ soilder.Two girls appeard from the shawdos.One girl had red boots,a dark blue skirt,a tira with a red stone in it and a locet on her bow.The other girl had Ligth blue shrit ,boots,tira,bow and little pearl earinnings.  
  
"I am sailor moon and I am s. Mercury.!"they both yelled.They quickly beat up the oz soilder,leaving Heero and Duo in shock.  
"Heero,Duo are you guys okay? asked Sailor Moon."How do you know are names?"asked Heero."Well,lets just say you hurt my best friend,Relana Peacecraft."replied s. Moon  
  
"What!You know Relana?!?!?""Yea,Heero,do you love Relana?"asked S.Moon.  
  
"Well.....Yes I do."said Heero"Then go to her,tell her that,,never leave her again.""What if she refues me!"She wont trust me now go and hurry!" said S.Moon"That goes the same for you duo hidle is at relanas"  
  
"Thanks!"they both said"Come on hilde we better hurry if we are going to get there before they do."said s.Moon"Yea,Relana,lets get going."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At 9:30 pm,Heero and duo arrived at Relana's.They both said there goodbyes and went to find the girls.Relana was looking at the stars when,"Hello relana,"Relana simled,of course she knew it was Heero."Heero,you cam back?""I'm sorry Relana that I left you, but I..."Heero was cut off when Relana put a finger to his lips"You dont have to say it.I love you heero"she said."Relana,please let me stay,'please',""You can stay but i am afraid there is no more room""I dont mind saring a bed with you,"Heero said with a sly smile."I know that look Heero Yui ,dont you dare,"Relana started to back up as heero avanced on her."Come here"he said as he jumped to get relana."Ha,ha,you missed.."But relana was cut off when heero caught her on gave her a kiss.When they let go heero carried relana inside and shut off the lights.They made love all nigth.  
  
(An:I aint going to get into detail,and hilde and duo did the same.how did you like it?Review please!Chatper Two is coming soon)  



	2. Default Chapter Title

"Sailor Moon is....Relana?!?"  
  
  
Duo and Heero woke the next day.They went to see if Relana and Hilde were up.Their beds were maid.They looked around the house.They couldn't find them.'BOOM"!They heared from outside.They went out only to see Relana and Hilde figthing.  
  
"Relana,you are such a child!"  
"Look who's talking!I am not suprised you didn't yell,  
'Duo,help!'".  
  
"Well,lets just see who yells for help first!Mercury,Aqua Rasphody!"  
  
"Girls stop this!"yelled Heero  
"Come on you two!Setle tis like human beings!"yelled Duo  
  
Heero and Duo both went over to them and seprated  
them.They got the girls settle down,brougth them inside,and clean them up.  
Duo,Hilde,Trowa,Cathy,Quatre,Dorthey,Wufei,and Sally went for a walkwhile Relana and Heero stayed behind.  
  
"Relana,why were you and Hilde figthing?"  
"Its really silly,you don't want to hear it."  
"Relana please tell me."  
Relana started to tell Heero the whole story.(AN:I dont want to repet everthing in the last chapter.)When she finished Heero started to blush.  
"Thats it,Relana you didnt tell them?"  
"No,I guess I was too shy."  
"Well,you Know you dont have to be shy around me."  
Heero said while unbuttoning Relana's shirt.(AN:He isnt one of those *** maniaks.)  
"Heero what are you doing?"  
"They will be gone for a while and we have the whole house to ourseleves.Please let me love you."He said while Taking them to   
their room.He shut the door and put Relana on the bed."Your'e so beautiful,I love you."Before she got respone Heero kissed her pasional.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(AN:HEY,I am sorry this chapter is so short.Well you should know who my favroite couple is.Next Chapter coming soon!  



	3. Default Chapter Title

"Sailor Moon is....Relana?!?"  
  
  
Duo and Heero woke the next day.They went to see if Relana and Hilde were up.Their beds were maid.They looked around the house.They couldn't find them.'BOOM"!They heared from outside.They went out only to see Relana and Hilde figthing.  
  
"Relana,you are such a child!"  
"Look who's talking!I am not suprised you didn't yell,  
'Duo,help!'".  
  
"Well,lets just see who yells for help first!Mercury,Aqua Rasphody!"  
  
"Girls stop this!"yelled Heero  
"Come on you two!Setle tis like human beings!"yelled Duo  
  
Heero and Duo both went over to them and seprated  
them.They got the girls settle down,brougth them inside,and clean them up.  
Duo,Hilde,Trowa,Cathy,Quatre,Dorthey,Wufei,and Sally went for a walkwhile Relana and Heero stayed behind.  
  
"Relana,why were you and Hilde figthing?"  
"Its really silly,you don't want to hear it."  
"Relana please tell me."  
Relana started to tell Heero the whole story.(AN:I dont want to repet everthing in the last chapter.)When she finished Heero started to blush.  
"Thats it,Relana you didnt tell them?"  
"No,I guess I was too shy."  
"Well,you Know you dont have to be shy around me."  
Heero said while unbuttoning Relana's shirt.(AN:He isnt one of those *** maniaks.)  
"Heero what are you doing?"  
"They will be gone for a while and we have the whole house to ourseleves.Please let me love you."He said while Taking them to   
their room.He shut the door and put Relana on the bed."Your'e so beautiful,I love you."Before she got respone Heero kissed her pasional.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(AN:HEY,I am sorry this chapter is so short.Well you should know who my favroite couple is.Next Chapter coming soon!  



	4. Default Chapter Title

  
  
"Sailor Moon Is..... Relana!??!"  
  
  
(AN:I am so sorry about rating the last chapter nc-17.This one migth be pg.And if I rate it wrong I am sorry.)  
  
  
Duo and the rest of the gang came back an hour later.They found that Relana and Heero were missing.  
  
"Hey where did Relana and Heero go?"asked Duo  
"They should be aroung here ,Let's split up and look for them."said Hilde.  
"Right!"they all shouted  
  
Meanwhile,a evil,wicked witch was planning to destory the Sailor Scouts.  
  
"Those pisky Sailor Scouts have foiled me plans for the last time!"  
  
A crystal ball appeared infront of her.  
  
"I need to find who has the golden mirror.That person can beat me,but if i get It,I will become the Queen of this galexy! Amazon warrior,Tiger, appear!"  
  
A person with black boots,orange shirt,black pants,and orange hair appeared before her.  
  
"Yes my Queen."  
"I want you to find the person with the golden mirror inside them and bring that person here and If those Sailor Scouts show up destory them!  
  
" I will not fail you." And with he dissapeared.  
  
Back at the Pilots &Scouts house they were still looking for Heero and Relana.Duo and Hilde were sherching the bedrooms when they came across one that was locked.  
  
"Now why would this be locked?"asked Duo  
"I dunno,maybe there in there." suggested Hilde  
  
Relana and Heero were peacefully sleeping in each others arms when they hered someone trying to get in.  
  
"Lets not let them in I feel so comfey here."said Heero  
"Well shouldnt we tell them were in here because I think they are going to pound the door down at that rate." said relana  
"You're right.Hey guys were in here so could you guys stop pounding the door,and leave us alone."  
  
"There you guys are we ahve been looking for you for an hour and why should we leave you alone?" asked Duo  
  
"Beacause if you don't I'll Kill you."  
"Fine.Come on Hilde lets go."Duo said while heading down stairs  
"There gone."Said Relana  
"Finally some peace,being with you is the only place I want to be."  
Heero said while giving relana a passionite kiss.  
"I love you Relana"  
"I love you Heero"  
  
(AN:HEY sorry that was short.The next Chapter will be longer.Cya till then,Bye.)  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

  
"Sailor Moon is.....Relana!?"  
  
  
Heero and Relana came out an hour later.  
  
"Finally you guys come out,hey,what were you doing there anyway?" At this commet they blushed.  
  
"None of you're bussiness,Maxwell."said Heero  
"What a grogch." Heero was about to tackle him when a blast hit him.All eye's turned to relana who was aming to blast him again.  
"Hey Relana what did you do that for,huh?"  
"She doesnt have to give a reason,I am actually glad she did it."Heero said while kissing her.Their jaws dropped to the floor.Heero actually kissed her,the girl he was trying to kill for years,this wasnt like him."Alright,who are you and what have you done with Heero Yui."Said Duo.When they finally broke the kiss Relana said,"Duo Its really Heero,He has just changed."  
  
Next day Relana and co. went to Relanas favorite beach(Ya know,the beach where she met Heero.)They went swimming and etc.It was drak,they decied to camp out there.They were telling stroys when a boy wearing a black coat appeared."I am Looking for Heero Yui!"  
  
"I am here what do you want?"The boy didnt responed but His eyes started to glow in a flash the rest of the gang were trowned to a invisable wall.They couldnt move."1!"they boy said and boared came rigth behind heero."2!"he said again and Heero was tied to it."3!"Then a mirror came out of Heero's Cheast.The mirror was pink and had blue ribbon on it.  
  
"You dont have the golden mirror! I have failed!Well I will just have to get rid of this dream.Warrior Prefect come forth and get rid of this Dream Mirror!"A person with greek like clothes appeared.Before he got to destory the mirror a blast came out of knowear almost hitting the beast.Heero turned and saw Relana she was dressed in her sailor scout inform.  
  
"Know one hurts Heero and gets away with,I am sailor moon and in the name of love and jusctice ill destory you!""Well look who is here get rid of her to."And with that he vansihed.The beast chaged at her with a blast and relana was not strong engouh to withstand it.She transformed back to her regular self and wasnt ablae to move.  
  
"RELANA!"Heero shouted but it didnt help.The beast again was about to finsh off heero when aligth aroused from Relana.She was a sailor scout agin but her inform was different.  
  
Her skirt had thr0e lays of differnt colors.There was a thin red ribbon flowing from behind her skirt.There was bubb like sheilds on her shoulders and her locket was gold and had wings on it.On her back were wings,real wings!On her forehead  
was a cresant moon.  
  
"In the name of the moon I am Eternal Sailor Moon!"With that she killed the monster and set the reat of the gang free.They returned home and went to bed.  
  
Around 11:00 Heero woke up and went down stairs.(almost forgot its 11:00 pm he woke up.Not am!)He saw that duo was there too.He said he woke up and was looking for hilde she said she was going to talk to relana and be right back.  
  
They heared singing from outside it sounded like angels.When they looked out side they saw Relana and hilde walking back to the house."Where were you too?""We went for a walk,hilde wanted to know hoe i transform into Eternal s.m."They said their goodnigths and went to bed.  
  
"I have been meaning to ask you that question,how did you do it?"asked Heero"When i saw that monster trying to kill you I felt all the love for you coming to me.That transformation was for you Heero.""You were so beatiful""Oh,so you dont think I am beatiful now?""No thats not It .Its just those wings you wore."Heero those were real see."  
  
Relana put a hand to her cheast and the wings came out."WOW"said Heero.Relana put again a hand to her cheast and they vanished.  
  
"Relana i really owe you"He said"Let me love""Yes"Heero kissed her again and started to make love to her.'Maybe Ill get to ask her the question tomrrow,maybe in the forest,yea,I'll do it."Heero thougth  
  
(AN:Well i think you should know what the question is.The next chapter well hopefully be longer.Cya!)  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
"Sailor Moon is...Relana??!??!"  
  
  
Heero and Relana woke up at 8:30 am.They dressed and went down stairs.They saw Duo and Hilde were the only ones up.  
  
  
"Hey Heero,what were you two doing last night? Me and Hilde heared noises coming form you're room."Asked duo  
  
Heero opened his mouth to answer but Relana cut in.  
  
"He doesnt need to answer that Duo."  
  
Relana said about to blast Duo.  
  
"Yipe"Duo said and quickly hid behind Duo  
  
"Duo,you baka,why are you hiding behind me,are you chicken?"asked Hilde  
  
"Me,chicken?HA,I dont know the meaning of the word,and why would I be scared from Relana?"  
  
"Well Duo I forgot to Tell you Relana is leader of us all." said Hilde  
  
"So?" said Duo  
  
"She is very poweriful,even if me and the other Sailor S. combind our powers.So,I can't save you."  
  
"But I can't blast you to the moon ,not until I have Heero's permmission."said Relana  
  
"Relana,You have ever right to blast him."said Heero  
  
"Me too"said hilde  
  
"Whos side our you on Hilde?"  
  
"Well I am mad at you,You went though my stuff last nigth."  
  
"Hilde why don't we blast him together,huh?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Eternal Moon Power"  
"Eternal Mercury power"  
"Transform"  
  
"Starlight Honey Terephy Kiss!"said Relana  
"Mercury Aqua Rasphody!"  
  
With that Relana and Hilde (Lets put it this way)fried him.before Relana go to transform back to her regular self Heero asked her to talk out walk out in the forest with him,but stay in her Sailor S. form.  
  
They walked for about five mins. when they came to the middle of the forest.Then he took her hand and got down on one knee and said,  
  
"Relana when you transformed into eternal S.M. I though you were so beatuful,Will you do the honor of being my wife?"  
  
"Yes"she simply replied.When Heero got up he piked her up and started to dance a crazy waltz.  
  
"I love you,I love you,I LOVE YOU!"Heero started to shout.  
  
When he finally put her down she asked,  
  
"Heero would you like to go for a ride?"  
  
"Where."  
  
"In the sky"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Take my hand"  
  
Heero took her and saw that they started to float.Next thing he knew he and Relana were flying up in the sky.Relana stopped rigth above the forest.  
  
"Its beatuful."  
  
Relana smiled at this comment.It was beatiful.  
  
"Heero we need to go back.I'm still not fully Recovered form the battle."  
  
"Okay,can we come again?"  
  
"Sure,anytime."  
  
Relana flew to the house got down and De-transformed.  
When they got in the house they saw that everyone else was up and Duo recovered form that little insident.  
  
Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You have failed Tiger!"  
"I am sorry my queen but Eternal Sailor Moon was to powerfull."  
  
"Then Ill give you anther chance your next target will be Relana Peacecraft."  
  
"Yes my queen."  
  
And with that he vansihed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Relana and Heero decied to have the wedding at the end of the month.  
  
They all decied to go on a camping trip.When they got there the boys set up camp and everthing.(or else the girls would bop them to the moon and back.)When they finished the girls said they were going for a walk.  
  
The boys started to worry the girls had been gone for an hour.They decied to split up.Heero and Duo went one way while Trowa,Quatre,and Wufei went the anthor way.  
  
  
Heero and Duo when they heared singing.They knew It was Relana and Hilde.When thy found them they saw that they both had wings.  
  
"Relana why do you and Hilde have wings?"  
  
"Well I gave her a new power since her old powers would not cut it."  
  
They headed back and saw that guy again.  
  
"I am looking for Relana P."  
  
"I am here what do you want"  
  
Then aginthe others were tied up.Relana transform and quciky beat the guy up.  
  
"Ill get your dream you just wait!Ill be back!"  
  
He said and vanished.Relana fainted the others saw she was her regular self but she still had that cresant moon mark on her fore head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Well hope you like it.In the next chapter Heero and Relana get married but something happeneds?Find out in the next chapter.Cya! :=) )  



	7. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
"Sailor Moon is....Relana!?!?"  
  
Relana woke up at midnight.She saw that ever one was asleep.She decied to head to the lake.When she got there she laid down and looked at the stars.  
  
Heero woke up and saw Relana gone.He decied to go look for her.He found her at the lake.He went over to her and asked,  
  
"Relana,why do you still have that cresent moon on your head?"  
  
"Its permanit now.Its because I love you so much,this symbol of my love for you."  
  
"Relana I will love you form no to my death now lets head back"  
  
Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What?!?!?"  
  
"Its true Relana Peacecraft is Eternal S.M"  
  
"I want you to go back and she must be the carry of the golden mirror!"  
  
"I will not fail."   
  
And with that he vanished.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was the day of Heero and Relana's wedding.They just said vows and Kissed.Before they got down the alse tiger appered.  
  
"You again!"shouted Heero.  
  
"Relana P. youre dream is mine!"  
  
Everyone except Relana was forced to the walls an couldnt move.  
  
"1,2,3!"  
  
Nexthing Relana Knew she was tied to a board and insted of a pink mirror,it was a golden mirror.  
  
"You have it! The golden mirror is mine!"  
  
"NOOOOO!Leave her alone!"  
  
Before any one could react a horse with wings,and a golden horn on its head appered.  
  
"Princess Relana Peacecraft,of the Sank Kingdom,I give you the Golden Crystal,with that protect youre love ones."  
  
It said and the horn on its head came out and went inside relana's locket.Then the horse dissapered and the mirror went back inside Relana's chest.She transformed and,  
  
"How dare you,this is my wedding day!Take this,Starligth Honey Terephy Kiss!"  
  
With that she banished him,never to return.Again she fainted but the cresent moon on her forehead ,its color it was golden with a little a heart in the middle of it.  
  
  
(I know that wasnt my best,Ill try harder,next chapter The evil Queen appears,Showdown! Relana v.s. Queen Cestial! Its the last chapter but there will be a new series!Featuring new sailor scouts(urnaus&neptune) Ill just have noin and une play those parts.Cya till then!)  
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
"Sailor Moon Is ....Relana?!!?"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That pesky Sailor Scout has foiled my plans for the last time!She will die today!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile back at the gundam wing household*~*  
  
"Duo,lay-off,she doesnt have to tell you anything!"shouted Hilde  
  
It was couple days after Heero andd Relana's wedding.Duo had asked Relana about that Horse and her new cresent mark on her forehead.  
  
"I have the rigth to know!"  
"Its her privacy thing Duo!"  
"Guys settle down!Ill tell you!"said Relana  
  
"The horse you saw was Pegues(I dont know how to spell it)He is the protecter of dreams.He is my Horse.He was sent to protect me like my athoer four gudarins.The Sailor Scouts!The New cresent moon is because of the golden crystal and the little heart stands for my love for Heero."  
  
The others were shocked.That was Relana's horse!?!?  
  
"Relana,what are you going to do?That guy migth be back!"said Cathy  
  
"I dunno"  
  
"Don't worry Miss Relana,I would glady did for you sake."said Dorthey  
  
"Dont for get me,Ill do anything for you.You saved me a millon times."said sally  
  
"Thanks"said relana  
  
Before Relana got to say anything more they were transported outside.They look up into the sky and say some one.  
  
"Who are you!?"said Heero  
  
"My name is,Queen Celestial,Now Relana Peacecraft,or should I say Eternal Sailor Moon!"  
  
"What do you want?"asked Relana  
"You will die today for ruined my chances of ruling thw world!"  
  
"You think wrong!And for that we shall punish you Ready girls!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Eternal Moon Power!"  
"Eternal Mercury Power!"  
"Eternal Mars Power!"  
"Eternal Jupiter Power!"  
"Eternal Venus Power!"  
"Transform!"  
  
"If you want a fitgh youll get one!"  
  
"Really?You wont live to figth!"  
  
A dark power ball shot of her hand and hit the sailor scouts (And the guys!)at full force.The only one left standing was Relana.  
  
"You'll pay for the suffering you cause us!Take This Starligth Honey Terephy Kiss!"  
  
Relana's attack hit the Queen but hardly damdged her.Relana didnt know what to do!Her untalmit attack didnt work or maybe she could use the golden crystal.But she might not live after that.She didnt care!As long as Heero and anyone else got hurt!Before she got to do anything a black colmon of dark power decined on her.  
  
"Relana!"Heero shouted.  
  
"HA,HA,HA!She is dead now I can rule forever!  
I just need to get rid of the rest of you and...  
  
Before she got to her sen.The dark colmon dissapered and there Relana stood She had a white flowinig dress on with wings.  
  
"What?!?!This isnt possible!"  
  
Relana's hand went to her locket and out came the golden crystal.  
  
"So you want to fight Huh?Well take this Dark Crystal Power!"  
  
The queen sent dark energy at Relana but Relana blocked it.Relana ended up winning the battle but intead of fating,Relana was in a dead sleep.(The others think she is dead but youll understand it in a sec.)  
  
"Relana ,Relana wake up!No! this cant be happening!"cried Hilde  
  
  
"We cant lose her!"cried cathy  
  
"No,dont go wake up!You got to wake up!"cried Sally  
  
"Dont go relana you are the most important person in this world."said dorthey  
  
Heero couldnt beleive it.His angel,left him or maybe she is still here.  
  
'That Cresant Moon on her head isnt gone!She said thats a symbol of her love for me.'  
  
With out thinking he bent down and kissed her Relana loked well,not pale,when he broke the kiss relana opened her eyes.  
  
"Heero is that you?"  
  
"Relana you came back to me!"  
  
Heero said while hugging her.  
  
"Ill never leave you heero nothing can seperate us not even death."  
  
Relana said before she fell asleep.  
  
"Sally is she dead?" asked Wufei  
  
"No,she is just sleeping."  
  
"Heero I am glad for you that you finally found someone."said Trowa   
  
They all went back inside the house and went to bed for now on they would live a peacefull life or would they?  
  
(Hey thats the end of this fic.Sequal will be coming soon More Heero and Relana Romance,Hoped you guys liked it And dont forget to reveiw!)  
  
  
  



	9. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
"Sailor Moon Is ....Relana?!!?"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That pesky Sailor Scout has foiled my plans for the last time!She will die today!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile back at the gundam wing household*~*  
  
"Duo,lay-off,she doesnt have to tell you anything!"shouted Hilde  
  
It was couple days after Heero andd Relana's wedding.Duo had asked Relana about that Horse and her new cresent mark on her forehead.  
  
"I have the rigth to know!"  
"Its her privacy thing Duo!"  
"Guys settle down!Ill tell you!"said Relana  
  
"The horse you saw was Pegues(I dont know how to spell it)He is the protecter of dreams.He is my Horse.He was sent to protect me like my athoer four gudarins.The Sailor Scouts!The New cresent moon is because of the golden crystal and the little heart stands for my love for Heero."  
  
The others were shocked.That was Relana's horse!?!?  
  
"Relana,what are you going to do?That guy migth be back!"said Cathy  
  
"I dunno"  
  
"Don't worry Miss Relana,I would glady did for you sake."said Dorthey  
  
"Dont for get me,Ill do anything for you.You saved me a millon times."said sally  
  
"Thanks"said relana  
  
Before Relana got to say anything more they were transported outside.They look up into the sky and say some one.  
  
"Who are you!?"said Heero  
  
"My name is,Queen Celestial,Now Relana Peacecraft,or should I say Eternal Sailor Moon!"  
  
"What do you want?"asked Relana  
"You will die today for ruined my chances of ruling thw world!"  
  
"You think wrong!And for that we shall punish you Ready girls!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Eternal Moon Power!"  
"Eternal Mercury Power!"  
"Eternal Mars Power!"  
"Eternal Jupiter Power!"  
"Eternal Venus Power!"  
"Transform!"  
  
"If you want a fitgh youll get one!"  
  
"Really?You wont live to figth!"  
  
A dark power ball shot of her hand and hit the sailor scouts (And the guys!)at full force.The only one left standing was Relana.  
  
"You'll pay for the suffering you cause us!Take This Starligth Honey Terephy Kiss!"  
  
Relana's attack hit the Queen but hardly damdged her.Relana didnt know what to do!Her untalmit attack didnt work or maybe she could use the golden crystal.But she might not live after that.She didnt care!As long as Heero and anyone else got hurt!Before she got to do anything a black colmon of dark power decined on her.  
  
"Relana!"Heero shouted.  
  
"HA,HA,HA!She is dead now I can rule forever!  
I just need to get rid of the rest of you and...  
  
Before she got to her sen.The dark colmon dissapered and there Relana stood She had a white flowinig dress on with wings.  
  
"What?!?!This isnt possible!"  
  
Relana's hand went to her locket and out came the golden crystal.  
  
"So you want to fight Huh?Well take this Dark Crystal Power!"  
  
The queen sent dark energy at Relana but Relana blocked it.Relana ended up winning the battle but intead of fating,Relana was in a dead sleep.(The others think she is dead but youll understand it in a sec.)  
  
"Relana ,Relana wake up!No! this cant be happening!"cried Hilde  
  
  
"We cant lose her!"cried cathy  
  
"No,dont go wake up!You got to wake up!"cried Sally  
  
"Dont go relana you are the most important person in this world."said dorthey  
  
Heero couldnt beleive it.His angel,left him or maybe she is still here.  
  
'That Cresant Moon on her head isnt gone!She said thats a symbol of her love for me.'  
  
With out thinking he bent down and kissed her Relana loked well,not pale,when he broke the kiss relana opened her eyes.  
  
"Heero is that you?"  
  
"Relana you came back to me!"  
  
Heero said while hugging her.  
  
"Ill never leave you heero nothing can seperate us not even death."  
  
Relana said before she fell asleep.  
  
"Sally is she dead?" asked Wufei  
  
"No,she is just sleeping."  
  
"Heero I am glad for you that you finally found someone."said Trowa   
  
They all went back inside the house and went to bed for now on they would live a peacefull life or would they?  
  
(Hey thats the end of this fic.Sequal will be coming soon More Heero and Relana Romance,Hoped you guys liked it And dont forget to reveiw!)  
  
  
  



End file.
